NCISRaymond Crossover
by Princess-Rachy
Summary: [COMPLETE!]NCIS meets Everybody Loves Raymond when Kate and Deborah are sisters! TATE!
1. One Solitary Tear

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Everybody Loves Raymond

A/N: Raymond characters will be in it later on as Kate is Deborah's sister… enjoy

"See you Monday Boss!" Tony called as he grabbed his bag and headed for the elevator.

"Tony hold the elevator!" Kate called after him as she frantically gathered her things together. She needed to get out of there fast. It had been a horrible week at work with a really gruesome case and she was dreading this weekend. Thanksgiving dinner at her sister's. Kate groaned inwardly again at the thought of everyone being paired up except for her. Another dateless dinner with the family's pitying remarks.

"C'mon Katie! I can't hold this thing all night!" Tony whined.

"Yeah, yeah DiNozzo, I'm coming, I just can't find my –"

"Wallet?" he held up her wallet from where he was standing next to the elevator that had just left without him. He gave her a trademark DiNozzo grin as she stormed towards him.

"You should really keep it somewhere where –"

"Nosy dickheads like you can't steal it?" she cut him off as she snatched it out of him hands and stepped into the elevator that had arrived.

Tony saw the look on her face and immediately shut up. She'd been down all week, he'd noticed. He knew the case they'd been working on was a hard one but Kate was too strong to let it hit her that badly. She was too stubborn to tell him what was getting to her and too angry for him to push her to.

The doors shut on them and they both stood staring at the side of the elevator. Desperate to kill the silence, Tony cleared his throat and risked a "So, any plans for this weekend kate?"

No answer. Maybe she hadn't heard him? He opened his mouth to repeat the question but a glimpse at her reflection in the elevator door made him stop. A look of concern flashed across his face as he saw a single tear roll down her cheek. Kate never cried.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Tony turned to face her. She wiped the tear away quickly. What was she thinking showing emotion like that in front of Tony DiNozzo? But she couldn't help the tear. All her anger, all her frustration, all her fear was just ready to spill out of her.

"I'm sorry for taking your wallet. I was just…" He trailed off. Why did he take her wallet? He was curious as to what he'd find? No, it was more than that. He wanted kate to be mad at him. He loved it when they constantly bantered back and forth. It actually made his day. But lately Kate hadn't been in the right mood to put up with him. He needed to make her mad at him to see that spark in her eye.

"I know you find this hard to believe Tony, but not everything is about you." Kate shot back. The elevator doors opened into a carpark and Kate hurried out of the doors, mentally hoping Tony would just drop it and go to his own car. No such luck. She heard his footsteps behind her approaching faster and faster until he grabbed her arm. She stopped walking and turned to scowl at Tony.

"Chinese?" He smiled. He knew it was probably the last thing she wanted to do but he had to try at least. To his extreme surprise she actually accepted. Sighing, she dropped the evil stare she was giving him and nodded.

Now go review because I don't know whether or not to continue with this one or whether it's just silly. So please tell me!


	2. Desperate times

Disclaimer: I still don't own the shows… if I did then I'd be makin some of these fics into episodes dude!

Well I'm gonna do a few more chapters and see how it goes… enjoy!

In the restaurant they sat making lousy small talk. Tony wanted to ask her why she was so upset. He wanted her to just open up to him so he could help, but he figured she'd just close up even more. Either way, small talk was annoying him and getting them nowhere so he decided to just go for it.

"Kate, what's got you so down lately? It's not just the case, is it?"

Kate looked at Tony. She was actually surprised he had noticed at all. She didn't want to tell him her pathetic worries about the dinner tomorrow night, but she also knew he wouldn't drop it until she told him.

"The case was tough Tony," she tried.

"But that's not why you're acting so worried and, well, un-Kateish."

"Un-Kateish? Is that a word?" She was stalling but Tony wasn't going to let her.

"Yes. So spill Kate."

Kate sighed and told Tony about her family. She told him about how her sister, Deborah, was happily married with three beautiful children. She told him about how her parents were separated and getting a divorce and that they didn't even seem to care. She told him about how her brother-in-law, Raymond, had this great family across the street who came to every dinner. She told him about the dinner tomorrow night and she told him about how everyone had a 'special-someone' except her and how that made her feel.

Tony listened to Kate intently. It wasn't often she let her guard down and told him what she was actually feeling. More than anything he wanted to help her. That's why, when Kate finished speaking and stared at her now empty plate, Tony suggested what he did.

"You know," he began, "I could come with you…"

"What?" Her eyes shot from her plate to Tony's face. What was he on about?

"I could go with you to the dinner. I could, you know, act as your boyfriend for the day. I don't have any plans for thanksgiving. All my family's still in Italy…" he trailed off, talking too fast and not looking Kate in the eye for fear that she would laugh at him or get angry at him for suggesting it.

She didn't do either.

"Tony you don't want to do that, trust me." Kate couldn't believe he'd offered to do that for her. Her family was, well, dynamic to say the least, and he was willing to give up his weekend and put up with them to help her. It was such an unselfish and 'un-Tonyish' thing to do. There was nothing in it for him. There were no possible gains for him, were there?

"If you don't want to that's fine but I just wanna help you out and this is the only way I can think of. I know it wouldn't really stop you feeling leftout or whatever, but it would stop the family making stupid comments wouldn't it?" he paused. "Nah forget it, it's probably a bad idea. Sorry Kate."

She'd never seen Tony acting so strangely.

"Do you _want_ to, Tony?" she asked.

Tony thought for a second. Did he want to? It would help Kate out, he'd get to meet her family, he had no other plans and he'd get a free meal.

"Yeah, I do," he said, studying her face for a reaction.

"OK," she said simply, standing from the table and walking to the counter to pay.

Hmm… I'm having doubts about this story but I'm gonna keep going to see where it takes me. Please review! I like reviews nods enthusiastically 


	3. Preparations

Hey guys just warning you that this is the first Raymond I've ever written and I don't think I really do it justice but here's my first attempt at some Ray and Deb.

Disclaimer: I _STILL _don't own it.

"Ray, could you get the spare linen from the top shelf of the cupboard?" Deborah called from the kitchen.

Raymond looked in the direction of the cupboard and then back at the TV. Maybe if he kept watching quietly she'd forget she'd asked him. He put another potato chip into his mouth.

"RAY!"

No such luck. He stood reluctantly and walked backwards to the cupboard, eyes still glued to the screen. He stopped, realizing that from the cupboard he wouldn't be able to see the TV. He hesitated before racing the remaining distance to the cupboard as fast as he could. He could get the sheets and get back to the TV before anything major happened. Or at least that was the plan.

Fumbling with the cupboard handle, he pulled the doors open and reached for the linen at the top. His fingers just touched the fabric when loud cheers from the lounge told him he'd missed a goal. He panicked and grabbed the sheets, yanking them forcefully from the shelf.

He was just turning to rush back to the couch when he was attacked by linens. Everything in the closet lunged off the shelves and fell on top of him.

"Dammit!" he cursed. He couldn't let Deborah see all of her clean, neatly-folded linen now crumpled up in a heap on the floor. She was already grouchy enough worrying about thanksgiving.

Loud cheers sounded from the TV once more and, In a panic, Raymond scooped up the bedding and squashed it all onto a shelf. He made sure he kept out the spare sheets he was supposed to be fetching as he quickly shut the cupboard doors before everything tumbled out again.

He raced to the couch and flung himself over the back to land in perfect alignment to the TV. He'd re-fold the linen later when the game had finished, he vaguely decided, getting stuck back into the sport.

"Ray, can we talk for a sec?" Deborah asked a while later.

"Urgh," Raymond grunted, trying to look past her at the screen.

"Shut the game off, this is important!" she got impatient and switched off the idiot-box.

"Aww!" her husband protested.

Ignoring him, she continued.

"My sister just rang to say she's bringing her boyfriend this weekend."

"Oh nooo!" Ray groaned again. The last guy Deborah's sister, Kate, had brought round was about as interesting as a piece of cardboard. And not the coloured cardboard, or the kind with little ridges or bumps – no nothing _that_ exciting – the plain, brown cardboard that seemed to attract cockroaches.

"That's what I wanna talk about Ray! I want you to be nice to both Kate _and_ Tony. I know she's not your favourite person in the world, but please be decent to her –"

"Bet you don't tell her to be decent to me," he moped.

"She tries her best to fit in here. Your family aren't the easiest to get along with," she snapped.

"Well your family isn't all tea and biscuits either!"

"I'm not trying to have an argument with you! I just want this dinner to go well. A good, normal, _nice_ dinner," her voice was dripping with doubt. Since when was that even possible with a family like theirs?

"Mmm," Raymond murmered, reaching for the remote.

"And when they get here you turn the game OFF!" she stated before standing and walking to the table where Raymond had placed the sheets.

"Oh, you got the wrong sheets out. I meant the other ones," she groaned as she walked to the cupboard. If you want something done right get a woman to do it.

Raymond wasn't really listening to her, paying more attention to the TV, and once he realized what she was about to do it was too late.

She too was attacked by the lunging linen.

OK I know that chapter was lame but please stick with me! I'll make it get better.

Next chapter: the car trip.


	4. Who wudda thunk it?

OK it's time for the next chapter. I'm warning you that this is kinda short and a bit iffy but I've nearly finished chapter 5 too so I'll repost again soon. Don't forget to review! Hehe

Disclaimer: Wish I owned but do not own. (I wish I didn't hafta keep writing that – it's really depressing)

"OK Katie, gimme the 411. Who do I avoid, what conversation topics should I steer away from, what's the latest gossip? And how far do we go with the public displays of affection?" Tony winked over at Kate.

Kate smiled. With Tony sat beside her in the car, Kate was slowly beginning to relax. Tony DiNozzo – good company. Who wudda thunk it?

"As far as necessary," she chuckled. "OK I guess I do have a few things to fill you in on," she sighed. Where to begin?

"OK well my sister Deborah is married to Ray Barone and they have a daughter, Ally, and twin boys, Michael and Jeffrey."

"Not too hard to remember," Tony said when Kate paused. He was actually looking forward to this they closer they got to their destination.

"Yes well my parents will be there too and, as I mentioned before, they're separated but still on good terms. It actually hit Deb harder than them. Then there's Ray's Italian family from over the road. His parents, Frank and Marie, are… well I think I'll let you see that for yourself." She grinned and glanced at Tony who looked as though he was concentrating on getting his head around everything.

She continued. "Then there's Ray's brother, Robert. He's a police officer. Marie tried to get us together a while ago and we went out a few times until I called things off."

Tony gave her a questioning look with the raising of an eyebrow.

"He was just a little odd." Then she muttered "Just like the rest of the family."

Tony looked skeptical.

"Nah Robert's a good guy. It was pretty much a mutual decision. He's engaged now I hear, although I've never actually met Amy. I think that's all you really need to know."

Tony was going through everything Kate had just said again in his head. He stared out the window as the trees whipped past. The sun was up but it was still quite a cold Saturday morning.

"This is going to be easier than going undercover as a couple last summer," he said, "Funner too."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kate cautioned. "We need a background story," she remembered.

The next half hour was spent making a believable cover story for how they met and other details of their lives.

"At least we get to make our own story and not let Abby have all the fun." Tony said as they neared the home of the Barones.

Please stick with me! I have lots of ideas stewing and I just gotta write them down. Review!


	5. Panic Stations

Hey guys. This wasn't gonna be the whole of chapter 5 but it seemed a good place to take a break and I figured I'd post it before I continued. Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it. And don't hesitate to email me if you have any ideas or questions or whatever.

-

"Don't worry dear. I'll finish cooking and you can go and relax."

"I can't _relax_ Marie! They'll be here any minute and I have to cook all the food, tidy up and get the kids ready!" Deborah was so flustered and panicky at the arrival of her family.

"Well, with all due respect dear, I don't think that's a very realistic goal, do you? I mean, just getting _yourself_ ready is sure to take a while," she said with a smile.

"I _am _ready!" Deborah almost yelled. Being insulted by her mother-in-law was usually unintentional and a regular occurrence.

Amy, who was stirring a pot behind Marie, gave Deborah a sympathetic smile. She then called the boys to get ready and went to find Ally's dress. That woman is a saint, thought Deborah.

Normally Deb would stick up for herself and insist on cooking the turkey herself (after all this was _her_ dinner), but she knew her cooking abilities weren't much admired and that Marie was an excellent cook, so she caved and let her take over in the kitchen.

Sighing, she moved into the lounge to find Raymond, Frank and Robert all slouched on the couch watching the game. Crumbs littered the table, chairs and floor. She simply held her breath and counted to ten. She found this was a necessity when dealing with this family.

"Ray go and get changed," she said.

"Yeah in a minute."

Then all three of them cheered triumphantly at the TV.

"No. _Now_." She demanded and grabbed the remote.

As the screen turned black, the three men groaned and whinged. One look at Deborah's face made them shut up. Robert began wiping up potato chip crumbs and Raymond trudged upstairs to get dressed.

"Frank, can't you do your pants up?" Deborah asked, exasperated.

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door.

-

Next chapter the meeting! Long time coming I know. I wanna get it right.


	6. Meeting the Barones

OK OK here it is – the meeting. I know u guys have all psyched your selves 4 this. I feel the pressure! Lol. Hope it's ok!

Disclaimer: don't own… yada yada.

Tony took a deep breath. For some strange reason he was nervous about this. As they stood on the doorstep, he glanced across at kate. A look of worry had crept back over her face. He took her hand in his whilst looking ahead at the door. He sensed she was looking at him and he gave her hand a squeeze.

Just then the door opened and a small woman with brown hair and an anxious look on her face appeared. She smiled brightly and hugged Kate. Tony smiled at the sight of the two sisters.

"Deborah! Wow it's been a while! Oh! This is Tony," Kate gestured toward him and smiled when he shook her sister's hand.

"Come in, come in," she said as she stepped out of the doorway.

Tony took both his and Kate's coats and hung them by the door. He looked around the room where an older man was slumped in a recliner and yelling at the TV.

"Ray!" Deborah yelled loudly, "Come down here!"

Tony watched as Raymond came down the stairs. He was wearing a checked shirt over a white singlet with shorts and black socks. And Deborah looked less than impressed.

"I told you to get changed!" she growled at him. "We have _company_ Ray," she threw a nervous smile at Kate and Tony.

"You told me to come down here!" he defended, but Deborah had a glare on her face that could give Gibbs a run for his money – OK maybe not quiet.

"Hi," Raymond turned to them. "Nice to see you again Kate," he nodded at her and then extended an arm to Tony. "Tony, right?"

"Yeah, Raymond I presume?"

"Yep, Ray Barone, you've probably heard about me."

Tony glanced at Kate briefly for some sort of help before turning his blank gaze back to Raymond.

"No?" Ray seemed somewhat disappointed. "I'm a sports writer."

"Oh, sorry I don't really follow the sport much," Tony shrugged.

At this comment, Frank spun to face them as if suddenly noticing there were new people in the room. As the three spoke about the game, Deborah pulled Kate aside.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Where did you find _him_?" Her eyes were wide as she spoke softly to Kate.

Kate smiled and shrugged.

"C'mon! Don't hold out on me! He's gorgeous, polite and isn't obsessed with sport. Where have you been hiding him and where do I get one?"

Kate stood looking at Tony. He seemed so relaxed. Laughing at something one of the guys said. She was still trying to adjust to the fact that he had come at all. Deb was still looking at her expectantly with her eyebrows raised. Kate blushed as she realized she must have been looking at him more than a friend should. Remembering that tonight she could actually do that without feeling guilty, she relaxed and simply winked at her sister. Her sister could actually be jealous of her; for once in her life the tables were turned.

Marie walked into the lounge from the kitchen.

"Caitlin!" she beamed with somewhat fake enthusiasm. "How nice to see you again dear! Frank for goodness sake do up your pants! And who is this dear?" she smiled up at Tony in what she believed was a sweet manner.

"Hello Marie," Kate said. "This is…" She paused for a split second. Boyfriend? It sounded too odd. "Tony DiNozzo," she finished.

"Hi Mrs Barone," Tony extended a hand.

"Please dear, call me Marie. DiNozzo? An Italian boy!" she beamed and seemed to steal Tony away, babbling about various Italian places and food no doubt.

He glanced back at Kate before he followed Marie into the kitchen. He didn't have much choice in the matter. She gave him a small smile. Ray went upstairs to get changed, Frank turned back to the TV and Deborah had to go find Amy and the kids. Kate was left standing and feeling out of place already. So she followed Tony and Marie into the kitchen where it smelt so good.

Next chapter up b4 Xmas I hope – what goes on in the kitchen! Plus meeting Robert and Amy! Merry Christmas guys. Keep the reviews coming! Best gift of all:)


	7. Everybody Loves Tony

Hey all. Next installment is here…

Disclaimer: I don't own either show. If I did then Kate and Tony would be together. Derr!

"Kate," Robert nodded at her. "Lovely to see you again," he greeted her in his deep voice. He stood looming over a small blonde girl he had his arm around. "This is my fiancée Amy."

Amy smiled at Kate and said hello in a light, bubbly voice. She was wearing jeans and a cardigan and, to Kate, seemed relaxed and happy as she held Robert around the waist.

"Nice to meet you," Kate smiled back in return and moved over to wrap her arms around Tony. His arm automatically moved around her shoulders. Sure this felt really strange, but she had to admit it wasn't a bad feeling. "This is my boyfriend, Tony," she smiled up at him and he shot her a trademark DiNozzo grin. Boyfriend - yeah it definitely had a ring to it.

"Aunty Katie!" Ally and the boys came running into the room and attached themselves to her legs.

Tony watched Kate with the kids. A side of her he really saw. He could have watched her forever.

Well, if it weren't for Marie anyway.

"Anthony, taste this for me," she said excitedly as she shoved a wooden spoon to his lips. He told her truthfully that it was delicious. Ray entered the room then and moved to taste the sauce himself. She slapped his hand away quickly.

"No tasting before dinner!" she snapped at him.

He was shocked. "But Ma –"

"No buts, Raymond. Go watch TV with your father," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

He was always the one to do the taste-testing! What was going on? Dejectedly, he made his way back to the couch with Robert.

Robert laughed a mocking laugh.

"What?" Raymond tried to look unfazed.

"A new favourite," he smirked. "You just stepped down a notch on the ladder."

"Yeah well I'm surprised you can even see the ladder!" he shot back. But this didn't perturb Robert a bit.

"Now, now Raymond, I'm going to let that slide – it's just the green-eyed monster talking," he grinned.

"You two Nancies shut it! I'm trying to watch the game," Frank put in.

"I am not jealous!" Ray defended, looking slightly distraught.

"You gotta show them whose boss," Frank joined in the conversation when the ads came on. "Show 'em all where they stand and, more importantly, where _you_ stand. I didn't raise a couple of girls."

"Dad –"

"Marie! Make me a sandwich!" he hollered.

"No Frank. You're getting nothing before dinner! Now go and get young Tony's bags out of the car!" Came her reply.

Frank shrugged, stood up, buttoned his pants and headed for the door.

More soon! Promise! Now review! Pretty please:)


	8. Jealousy and The Charm

Hey guys I'm back! Here's the next chapter! You know the drill – R&R!

Grudgingly, Ray moved to help Tony and his father unload the bags from the car and trudge them upstairs.

"So Tony, how long have you and Kate been together?" Raymond wasn't really interested, but had promised to make an effort.

"Nealry six months now," Tony replied casually as he unlocked the car.

"Brave man for stickin' with a Todd woman," he grinned at his attempt to get Tony to slip up.

"Well you did it so you mustn't have to be _that_ brave," Tony blurted. He didn't know why this man irritated him so, but he did. Perhaps it was what he was implying about Kate. Tony lifted a bag from the car with ease and set it in front of Raymond.

Frank chuckled. "Hey, I like you!" he said to Tony as he puled another case from the car.

Ray had had enough of this guy already. He went to lift the case Tony had set in front of him but upon trying, found it was extremely heavy.

Tony watched him struggled to lift it, sighed, picked it up himself and muttered "Even Probie can lift a suitcase" before following Frank inside.

In the kitchen, Marie and Deborah stirred the pots while Amy and Kate sat at the table.

"So how did you and Tony meet?" Deb asked her sister.

"We work together at NCIS," she replied. They had decided to keep the story simple.

"He's such a wonderful boy," Marie sang.

Kate laughed inwardly. Typical Tony winning over the grandmothers just by smiling. Heck, Tony could win just about anyone over just by smiling!

"You and Robert seem happy," she turned the spotlight to Amy.

"Oh we are!" She smiled. "We've had our ups and downs but Robert's definitely the guy for me. I'm sure of it."

"What about you dear?" Marie questioned Kate. "Is Tony 'the one'?"

All three women stopped to look at her. What was she supposed to say? They'd have to call this off eventually and then she'd look a fool.

"I think he is," she smiled. She just couldn't resist.

Tony followed Frank into the spare room and set the bags down by the bed. Then he realized – the bed. Of course it was obvious he and Kate would be expected to share a bed, but the thought just hadn't crossed his mind before now. He grinned. Should be interesting, he thought.

As Frank left the room, the kids all came bounding in and jumped onto the bed.

"Ahh you must be Ally, Michael and Jeffrey!" he smiled at them.

The boys nodded and Ally said "Mommy says we have to behave or we'll scare you away and we can't do that because Aunty Katie likes you too much. But Daddy told us to annoy you."

"Well Ally," Tony sat cross-legged on the bed with them, his back to the door. "I think you should listen to your Mom because she's the one who has control of the cookie jar."

The kids giggled.

"Do you love Aunty Katie?" Ally asked.

Tony blushed slightly before answering "Yeah, I do" very quietly.

"Are you going to marry her?" one of the twins asked him. Tony laughed.

"Do you guys like lollies? Because as it just so happens, I have a big jar in my suitcase…" The kids' faces lit up. "You just have to do one little thing for me…"

Sorry it took a while… will post again soon. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!


	9. Scheming with Jellybeans

OK this chapter is very short but I'm still going to post it. Enjoy.

The phone rang and Deborah picked it up. Kate watched her from the table.

"Oh hi Mom!.. Oh no!.. I see… Well say hello to Dad for me… Yes Kate's here… Oh he's great Mom, really great… OK will do.. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone with a sad smile and turned to announce "Mom's car's broken down and Dad's trying to get it fixed but there's a severe weather warning and they won't be able to make it in time."

"Oh no dear that's terrible," Marie said and they all offered their agreement.

"Oh well, the more food for us!" Amy tried to lighten the mood.

"Well I might go see where Tony's got to," Kate stood from the table.

"Just can't keep away from him, huh?" Deb teased.

Kate laughed. More like she was checking he wasn't getting himself into trouble.

She found Tony sitting cross-legged on the floor of Ally's room with the kids. They'd formed a circle around a large jar of jellybeans they were munching on. She stood in the doorway watching them all giggling and whispering until Michael noticed her there. Tony spun around, his face full of mischief. He reminded her of a cheeky boy who'd just been caught out and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think you should be eating lollies before dinner, do you?" The boys shook their heads sadly.

"Aww, but Aunty Katie!" Tony whined.

"No buts Tony! Go on kids, go wash up and I won't tell your Mom."

They stood up but before they left Tony held his finger to his lips and they all mirrored the action.

"DiNozzo..?" she looked at him curiously.

"Jellybean?" He offered.

Raymond walked into the kitchen and pulled Deborah aside.

"My parent's can't make it," she told him.

"Oh, what a pity," he tried to look sincere and failed. "I don't like Tony," he blurted to her.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ray! He's perfect for Kate. What's wrong with him? This isn't because he doesn't read your column is it?"

"No!"

She looked at him doubtingly.

"I just think your sister could do better, that's all."

Deborah stared at her husband in disbelief and curiosity.

"Wait I know what's going on here! You're _jealous!_" She laughed.

"I am _not_ jealous! Have you been talking to Robert?"

"Ray listen to me, Tony isn't trying to steal your place. He'll be gone tomorrow morning and quite frankly I don't care if you don't like him. You're still to be pleasant and you're not to screw this up for my sister, got that?"

He glared at her a while, then backed down and sulked into the lounge.

"And Ray, turn that TV off! Dinner in five minutes!"

Okies next chapter they shall eat! Finally coz I was getting hungry… I dunno how many chapters there'll be but I'm quite a way from the end so if you have any requests for what you want to see then just tell me and I'll try make it work. And littleblackant – I'll try make Tony have a childish argument with Ally coz I can see that happening too hehe. Bye all:)


	10. Realisations

Heya all. Thanks so much for your reviews I really, really appreciate it. You all rock!

Well here's chapter 10 – wow chapter 10… I wasn't expecting this to get so long!

As Marie and Deborah set the final dishes onto the table, everyone took their places. Deb and Raymond sat opposite Kate and Tony while Frank and Marie sat to their right opposite Amy and Robert. The kids were sat at a small table next to theirs and had already begun munching on their food.

"This looks delicious," Tony said, his mouth watering at the sight. He hadn't had a good meal like this since he was at home with his own family. And that was a long while ago.

The food was served up and the usual chatter rose while they were scoffing down the delicious assortment of food.

"Marie you'll have to give me the recipe for this pasta dish!" Deborah exclaimed.

"Oh whatever for, dear? I can make it for you and Raymond whenever you like!" she smiled.

"Yes but I'd like to try it myself."

"That might not be wise Deborah. Recipes can be a bit tricky."

Deborah let this patronizing comment slide. Not even Marie was going to spoil this dinner. She glanced at Raymond and, upon seeing him scowling at Tony across the table, covered his hand with her own.

Tony was having a good time. Good food, good atmosphere and good company. He made a sideways glance at Kate. She was unusually quiet this evening and he remembered what she had told him earlier in the car and in the restaurant. She felt she didn't belong here, felt out of place. Tony had been so caught up in everything that he'd almost forgotten what he was there for. Tonight he had to put the bickering aside and be there for his partner. That was easy. This weekend Tony had seen Kate out of her comfort zone and he had come to some realizations.

Realisation Number 1: Kate was really, really beautiful. Of course he already knew she was attractive, but seeing her in different circumstances had shown him that she was _beautiful._

Realisation Number 2: Kate was human. She had opened up to him and shown normal human emotions. She wasn't as immortal as she pretended to be at work.

Realisation Number 3: He liked Kate Todd. More than a co-worker, more than a friend and more than a sister. And he thinks he always has. He'd just never admitted it to himself before.

Realisation Number 4: He was in serious trouble. Gibbs was gonna kill him.

"Tony could you please pass the gravy?" Amy asked him, drawing him back to reality.

"Certainly," He did so and noticed Ray was glaring at him. He had the urge to laugh at this. Gibbs' death glare could not be matched. No one even came close. And as for Ray's pathetic attempt, well even Abby's was scarier.

Tony gave him a brief smile before turning to Kate. She looked back at him and gave a sad smile. Before he had second thoughts he leant over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Shock registered on her face for a split second before she remembered what he was there for. She took his hand in hers and smiled as she noticed it seemed the most natural thing in the world.

Now go review:D


	11. Owww!

Hey yes I'm posting again so soon. I got bored while the site was down. Here ya go.

"Oh wow so how long did you work in Baltimore?"

Kate yawned slightly as Robert and Tony continued talking police-talk. She wasn't paying the slightest attention to the words coming out of Tony's mouth. Instead, she was noticing how strong his arms were. She was noticing how sweet and musky he smelled. She was noticing how his breathing completely matched her own. As she snuggled closer into him on the couch, she closed her eyes for a moment…

Tony and Robert seemed to be getting along like a house on fire. As the two talked about life as a cop, Tony felt content. He was relaxed and comfortable with Kate in his arms. He'd been there not even a full day and already felt at home. But this feeling was fake. He knew that because he was a fake himself. These people welcomed him into their home because they thought he was with Kate. They were supportive and friendly because they thought he made her happy. If only they knew that he spent day after day bickering with her and annoying her to no end. And if only _she_ knew that he'd rather be who they _thought_ he was than whom he really was to her at that moment.

Deborah came down the stairs after saying goodnight to the children.

"They're already asleep," she said.

"So is Sleeping Beauty here," Tony motioned with his head to where Kate lay on his lap.

"Well we should be going now too," Amy stood from her chair - as did Robert who shook Tony's hand.

"We'll catch up again soon."

"Yes it was nice meeting you Tony. Tell Kate it was great to see her again when she wakes up."

"We're going too. Come on Marie I want some pie," Frank walked towards the door.

"Frank you've already had three servings of dessert!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "I married a pig."

"It was great meeting you," Tony turned his head, careful not to disturb Kate.

"Come by in the morning and I'll make you breakfast dear. We're only across the street you know!"

He heard Deborah groan and he laughed.

The door shut and the room fell silent. Raymond stood and headed toward the stairs.

"If you need anything we're the third door on your left. I apologize in advance if the kids wake you up in the morning," Deb said.

"Goodnight and thanks for everything."

Tony sighed a contented sigh. He didn't want to wake Kate. He didn't think she'd been sleeping a lot lately. He grimaced as he slid out from underneath her and she fell onto the couch. She didn't wake up. Tony watched her sleeping for a moment. God she was beautiful. Without effort, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

He managed to make it to the bed and lay her down on it before she stirred. Suddenly she bolted upright and head butted him.

"Oww! Geez Kate! I was trying to help you not attack you!" He held his head and stumbled around.

"Easy mistake to make," she slurred before she even realized she'd said it. She was so used to bickering with DiNozzo that she could do it in her sleep.

"How'd I get up here?" She asked, slowly focusing on details.

"I brought you up here. A simple thank you would have been sufficient."

"Don't be a wuss-" a sudden pain registered and she put her hand to her own head. "Oww."

Tony looked at the scenario and laughed. Then Kate laughed too. Soon they were both in hysterics and Kate brushed a tear from her eye. Composing herself she said "I'm going to go get changed" and headed for the bathroom, leaving Tony to lie back on the bed staring up at the ceiling with a huge grin on his face.

OK well… umm… review! Hehe I love them so!


	12. Goodnight

Sorry this chapter took a while to post. I've been a bit busy with New Years and alike. I hope you all had a good one!

"They sound so happy," Deborah commented, climbing into bed beside Ray. They could hear Kate and Tony laughing down the hallway.

"Probably laughing at my expense," Ray moped.

"Ray, why is this bothering you so much? You've got no need to be jealous of Tony. You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" he said dramatically. "He tasted the sauce!" he almost yelled.

Deborah had to fight not to laugh.

"Ray, honey, you're mum was just being polite to the guest. We all were… well except you. You're not being replaced and we all love you just the same as always." She sighed. This was just like talking to a child. In fact, when it came to emotions, Raymond was very much like a child. But Deb didn't mind. He was her husband. And it was kinda cute how insecure he was.

She turned his face toward her and kissed his lips with love. After a moment he responded, giving in and ceasing the moping. They only broke apart to switch off the lamp.

When Kate returned from the bathroom wearing an NCIS t-shirt with purple boxer shorts, Tony had to refrain from staring or commenting. He walked past her to get changed too.

He splashed his face with cold water. All these feelings for Kate were overwhelming. They weren't new but they were so much stronger. He stared at his reflection.

"Come on DiNozzo, snap out of it!" he told himself sternly. "She'd kill you for even thinking what you're thinking." And with that he left the bathroom and stepped back into the room where Kate lay peacefully.

She lay under the covers on her side, facing the window. A piece of hair had fallen across her face. Tony just stood there staring at her. He couldn't help it. She was just _so beautiful_.

Forcing himself to move, he climbed in beside her carefully. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her again. His hand moved automatically to tuck the stray lock of hair behind her ear. Tony blushed at his own actions.

"Luck she's asleep," he thought.

He switched off the lamp and lay his head back on the pillow before slowly and carefully letting his arm drop over her waist. He exhaled deeply and whispered "Goodnight Kate" into her hair.

After a small pause came a very quiet "Goodnight Tony." His eyes shot open in alarm.

My god she was awake!

Hehe cyas. And don't 4get to review!


	13. Questions and Confusion

Hey guys… sorry it's taken me a while to repost and sorry that this is a really cruddy and really short chapter… but I'll make it up 2 u!

What the hell did Tony think he was doing? Kate thought back to how much alcohol he'd consumed throughout the evening. Not enough, she concluded. She had pretended to be asleep when he came back to avoid the certain DiNozzo remarks about her sleeping with him. She figured it would just be easier that way. She figured wrong.

"Arghh! She's awake! What do I do!" Tony's mind screamed at him. Should he take his arm back? Should he say something and, if so, what! His mind was racing a hundred miles per hour but his body remained completely still.

Kate wasn't really thinking straight. Being in bed with Tony DiNozoo's arms around her tended to do that to her. Maybe he was just keeping to his cover because someone was watching them? No that was ridiculous – they were alone. Maybe he had confused her with someone else? No – she'd already established he was sober.

Tony suddenly had a realization. He was still alive and unhurt! Why hadn't Kate pelted him yet?

"Wait… could Tony like me like I like him?" Kate wondered.

"Wait… could Kate feel the same way?" Tony wondered.

"Nah."

And they each drifted off thinking about the other.

I'll post again ASAP. Next chapter the morning after… and the kids keep their end of the jellybean deal.

Now click that little button and review coz I know u want to! P


	14. Goodmorning

_OK here's a longer chapter for you to make up for the previous one._

When Kate woke up she found she was using Tony's chest for a pillow and that one of her legs was wrapped around his. She flashed crimson but didn't move. He was still asleep – she could enjoy the moment a while longer.

When Kate had first arrived at NCIS she had definitely noticed how good looking he was. How could she not? However the more she saw of him the more she realized what a chauvinistic skirt-chaser he really was. And the longer she worked with him the more they argued. The more they argued the closer they became. The closer they became the more inappropriate thoughts she had about him.

She knew what Tony DiNozzo was all about and yet she always seemed to be mentally kicking herself for thinking about him. "He'll never change so just forget about him," she'd tell herself. But something wouldn't let her. She'd see glimpses of a nicer, kinder, gentle DiNozzo and, although those moments were far outweighed, she couldn't help gripping to the idea that that side was the real Tony DiNozzo.

This weekend though, well Kate had seen the nicer Tony side a lot more. She didn't need him to change, she thought, she just needed to see this side more often.

She knew she was falling for him but she also knew she couldn't stop that.

"You can't help who you fall for and once you start you can't stop falling," Abby had once told her. "All you can do is hope to hell that they'll catch you when you do."

Tony would never catch her. She'd fall face first onto the concrete and break her heart, along with every bone in her body.

She felt Tony stir and wrap his arm around her tighter in his sleep and then he woke up. She stayed silent. He couldn't see her blushing if she didn't lift her head.

"Oh hey Katie," he said drowsily. "Wow I could get used to this every morning," he grinned as she looked sleepily up at him.

"In your dreams DiNozzo," she said trying to keep a straight face and she reluctantly rolled away from him. "And in mine too," she thought.

Tony felt a sense of loss when she moved over to her side of the bed.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

She picked up her cell which was lying next to Tony's on the bedside table.

"8.30."

"Should we get up?"

"I don't want to go out there," she stared up at the ceiling.

"Why not?" Tony propped himself up on his elbow as he turned to look at her.

"I feel out of place out there. I'm usually ignored and when I'm not the topic of conversation turns to how I'm still unmarried and I work too much. When I go out there I'm reminded that Deborah has everything and I have nothing," she told him.

"Well today you have me."

"Today…" she repeated softly.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming toward their room.

"Hello beautiful girlfriend," Tony said as they came closer. He quickly scooted across the bed to Kate and draped his hand over her stomach. He nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Tony!" she gasped. "Wha-"she quickly shut up and closed her eyes when he began kissing and nibbling on her neck. She let out a soft groan by mistake and he smiled into her skin.

The door squeaked open a crack and Kate looked to the door. When she heard giggling and whispering she knew it was the kids. She nudged Tony and he reluctantly stopped, remembering the jellybean deal.

"Was that really necessary?" she whispered.

"Nope," he grinned.

"And what do you kids want?" Kate questioned as they entered. They each had cheeky grins and she saw Michael wink at Tony. "Great," she thought. "They're turning into mini DiNozzos already."

She sat up and they were joined by the twins on the bed. All three kids whipped bunches of flowers out from behind their backs and presented them to Kate.

"What's all this for?" she smiled.

"I made you a drawing," announced Jeffrey.

"So did I!" Michael handed her a slightly crumpled piece of paper. She took them both and her smile grew wider when she saw what she assumed was her and Tony holding hands under a rainbow in one picture and, in the other, was the whole family with Kate in the middle. A bald stick-figure was labeled "Grandpa" in Tony's hand-writing along with a giant happy man labeled "Robert". The others were all there too standing around a smiling woman labeled "Katie" and underneath Tony had written "We love you".

She beamed and hugged each of the boys tightly. She leant over to kiss Tony on the cheek and he said "It was all their doing. All I did was write what they told me to."

"I made you something too Aunty Katie," Ally handed her a braided friendship bracelet. She had plaited pink, green and blue threads to make a bracelet similar to the one on her own wrist.

"Oh Ally it's beautiful!" She hugged her niece while she fought to hold back tears.

"OK why don't you kids go downstairs and we'll get changed and come have breakfast with you," Tony suggested and they nodded before racing out of the door.

Kate looked over at Tony and said all she really could say.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Unexpectedly, he leant over and kissed her on the forehead.

"We really do love you, you know," he grinned. "You can have the first shower. I'll wait here."

She got up and went into the bathroom. The smile never left her face.

_I'll post again as soon as I can guys. I've just started reading a really really good book and I'm hooked. John Marsden's Tomorrow series is the best! So yeah… I'll post again when I can put the book down. Please review! _


	15. A little trouble

_OK I finished my book… best books eva ppl! U hafta hafta hafta read the Tomorrow Series by John Marsden OK? Well here's chapter 15! _

Tony lay on the bed staring at the ceiling with a grin spread across his lips. He couldn't believe Kate hadn't bashed him one already. He was pushing his luck and he knew it. And when Kate was angry, Kate was scary. He couldn't stop though. He was enjoying himself too much and the more he got away with, the more tempting it was to get even closer to her.

It was weird. With any other woman Tony wouldn't hesitate in the slightest. He'd just work the DiNozzo magic and go for it. But with Kate he had to think and rethink every move he made. Kate was different. Kate could see straight through him. Kate was smart.

Kate was special.

His thoughts and daydreams were interrupted by the sound of a shrilling cell phone. He reached across the bed and grabbed the phone from the bedside table.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs paused.

"Oh hey boss, and what can I help you with on this fine Sunday morning?"

"We've got another case."

"Oh I'm, uh, quite a few hours from NCIS, boss."

"Well make sure you two get here ASAP."

Tony's eyes grew wider and he sat bolt upright.

"Uh, _two_ boss? What do you –"

"Well yeah DiNozzo, I figure you can tell Kate yourself. Correct me if I'm wrong but you're in the better position to, are you not?"

"Kate's not –"

"Don't lie to me Tony. You might want to check whose phone you answer in the future." He hung up.

As Kate showered, dried and changed, she found it hard to think of anything but her partner.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered. She stared at herself in the mirror. "C'mon Kate this is Tony DiNozzo! You're better than this. Snap out of it," she told herself. With new found composure and determination she held her head higher and walked out of the bathroom…

To find herself looking at a shirtless Tony. He was standing there in only his boxers and all the new found composure and determination went flying straight out the window.

"Uh, Katie, we might be in a little trouble," he said as he maneuvered his way around her and into the bathroom.

"Trouble? What –"

"I'll explain after my shower. Pack your things up." He locked the bathroom door.

"Tony! Tony what kind of trouble?" she banged on the door. "DiNozzo!"

She gave up when she heard the shower turn on and began throwing all of her things into her suitcase.

"Kate?" There was a small knock on the door as it squeaked open. "Everything OK?" Deborah asked.

Kate suddenly realized that she may have yelled "DiNozzo" rather loudly.

"Yeah, yeah fine!" she smiled.

Deb looked doubtful but smiled and said "OK".

"You two lovebirds joining us for breakfast?"

"Um," Kate glanced at the bathroom door. "I think we might have to make it a very quick one. Tony and I have to get going pretty soon," she guessed.

"Hun, are you sure everything's OK?" Deb sat next to her on the bed.

"Yeah it's fine. I really envy you, ya know," she admitted.

"Envy me? God, why?" Deb looked gob smacked.

"Deb look at what you have! Great home complete with loving husband and wonderful kids."

"Yeah and look at the freak-show I have living right across the street. And look at the job I don't have and look at the lack of a social life. A life at all outside this house. I know you Kate and I know that if you had my life you'd be depressed as hell right now. You've got a great job that you love and an apartment away from mum and dad and any crazy in-laws, and you've got Tony who I can tell is here to stay."

Kate smiled a sad smile. She didn't know if she truly believed her sister but it made her feel a little better. She did have to admit she had a point. Well… except for the Tony thing.

The two shared a hug and Deb left Kate to her packing.

_Thanks for the reviews guys and please keep them coming!_


	16. The driving dead

_OK I'm back to post some more. I had to go away for a few days – sorry about the delay. I'll try make up for it._

"What can I get you for breakfast, dear?" Marie asked Kate as she sat down at the table. "Pancakes? Bacon and eggs?"

"Oh just some muesli for me thanks Marie," Kate gestured toward the bowl on the counter.

"Are you sure?" Marie looked surprised.

"Then I'll have everything she turned down," Frank said.

Tony came bounding down the stairs with two suitcases.

"Oh you're not leaving already are you?" Kate looked up from pouring cereal for the kids.

"Afraid so," he stated sadly as he set the bags on the floor.

"Well at least stay for breakfast!" Marie said and turned away to prepare the food. It was obvious she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Tony sat down next to Kate and mumbled "Might as well. Not as if an extra half hour will matter if we're dead."

"What?"

"Nothing honey," he smiled at Kate but it was strained.

They ate their breakfast and chattered about various things until Tony stood from the table.

"Well, we really have to be off. Sorry we couldn't stay longer but duty calls."

Kate stood too and moved over to Tony. "Thanks so much for having us here," she said. "We really had a good time." She wrapped her arm around Tony's waist. It was her last moment to pretend she was with DiNozzo.

"Sure did," he grinned at her. "I'll go put the bags in the car and I'll be back in a sec." Then he kissed her quickly on the lips before grabbing the cases and scurrying out the door.

She had no time to react.

"Come back any time you can, OK?" Deborah hugged her tight.

"I will," she smiled.

"It was good to see you again Kate," Raymond hugged her briefly too.

"Hey Marie, pass me Kate's serving of pie." Frank said.

"Frank! Don't be rude! Goodbye dear," she moved to hug Kate but quickly changed course for Tony when he came back through the door.

"Don't go!" Ally attached herself to Kate and the boys followed suit. Kate knelt down to their level.

"I have to go guys," she said sadly. "But I'll come back and visit again I promise." She hugged them as Tony was finally released from Marie. He watched her, smiling.

They all said their goodbyes and soon Kate and Tony found themselves driving out of the driveway and down the road.

"So why are we making a quick getaway?" Kate asked.

"Uh, we have another case," he turned his attention to the road. She had let him drive as she felt exhausted and he seemed keen to.

"Why are we in trouble? Today was supposed to be a day off, Gibbs can't be mad that we're a while from NCIS," she yawned.

"No, no you're right he can't. But Kate, we're _both_ a long way from NCIS. _Together."_

She suddenly opened her eyes and sat up straighter. She groaned. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well," Tony looked slightly embarrassed. "I may have accidentally answered your phone and Gibbs may now know that we were together at 8.30 on a Sunday morning. And I may not have had a chance to explain…"

She groaned again and buried her face in the hands.

"We're dead."

"I know."

_OK well once again sorry for another short chapter. But I'll post again ASAP. Bye!_


	17. Ba Ba Black Sheep

_Hey I'm back again… sorry about the delay. This story seems to be getting harder to write. I keep getting distracted. Well here's installment 17. Thanks for sticking with me!_

"You know what the worst bit about this whole thing is?" Tony asked Kate as he held the gas pump in place.

For the last hour or so they'd remained silent in the car. Each left to their own thoughts and fears.

When Tony first told Kate what Gibbs probably thought, she'd been extremely worried. She could lose her job and that scared her. Tony could lose his job and that scared her too. What scared her more though, was if she kept her job and _Tony_ was fired. That's what really worried her.

He had been so great to her this weekend. She didn't know how sensitive and kind Tony could be. I mean, she always suspected there was more to Tony DiNozzo than he let on, but this weekend the real Tony had come out to play, and it seemed possible he was here to stay.

He'd helped her out a lot. She owed him big time. A while back that thought would have haunted Kate. Owing Tony big time would have been scary. Too much power on his part. But now she wasn't so worried about what he'd ask of her, if he asked anything at all.

She leant back on the car door and popped a piece of the gum she'd just bought into her mouth.

"What's that?" She asked as she offered him a piece of gum.

"That we're gonna get busted for something we didn't even do. I mean if we're gonna get fired for doing something whether we did it or not, then we should at least get the perk of doing it," he winked at her and walked toward the shop to pay.

"In your dreams DiNozzo," she called to his retreating back, but she smiled when she said it. He did have a point.

They continued their drive to NCIS and after a moment of silence Kate turned her body to face Tony.

"Thanks, Tony. For everything. You really helped me out. I owe you one."

"No problem Katie. I enjoyed it," he smiled.

"You would," she rolled her eyes.

"Kate you've got a great family. You should really consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah I know, I know," she sighed. "I guess I didn't do so badly in the family department. I just wish I didn't feel so much like the black sheep."

"Yeah, I understand," he nodded and the two sat in silence for a moment more.

Suddenly Tony started humming a tune. At first it didn't register to Kate, but as he continued she rolled her eyes and whacked him on the upper arm.

"That's not funny DiNozzo," she chuckled.

He grinned.

"You don't like Ba Ba Black Sheep, Katie?"

_I know, I know. Another short chapter. But the next one will either be posted 2nite or 2moro. I'm writing it write now. I swear:P_


	18. More irritated

"Kate! Tony! You came!" Abby greeted them enthusiastically as they entered her lab.  
"You mean we had a choice?" Tony raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Well, no, I guess not," she tilted her head to one side. "So what were you two doing this weekend?" She grinned.  
"Having wild, passionate sex in a hotel room in Hawaii," Tony answered straight-faced.  
"You wish DiNozzo"  
"You bet ya I do! Yeow!" "We weren't doing anything Abby. Thanksgiving at my sister's place that's all"  
"You took Tony to meet your family?" Abby gave Kate a look that was a cross between a smirk and a look of utter confusion.  
"Uh, yes…" she said slowly. "But… it… where's Gibbs"  
Abby gave a little laugh as DiNozzo winked at her behind Kate.  
"I've got the crime scene written down here somewhere," she bounced over to her desk and gave Kate a slip of paper.  
"Thanks Abbs. Talk later," she turned and grabbed lazily at Tony's forearm to follow her. He waved to Abby before turning and following Kate into the elevator.  
The doors dinged shut and Kate groaned and leant her head on the wall.  
"It'll be OK Kate," Tony said softly. "He's not going to fire you. You're too good an agent"  
"Thanks," she mumbled into the wall of the elevator.  
"Plus," he grinned, "he can't fire you for wanting to sleep with me. You're only human"  
The doors opened and he stepped out. After rolling her eyes, Kate followed him out into the car park. "Didn't take long for him to slip back into old-Tony-mode," she thought.

"Well it's about time," Gibbs barked as Kate and Tony made their way toward him. "Shots have been taken, sketches have been drawn and McGee's just finishing the bagging and tagging. Ducky's taken the bodies back already so I want you two to study the photos. We've got three dead petty officers found spread out in this field. Discovered by Farmer Joe over there," Gibbs gestured toward a man in a straw hat as he continued listing other details. "Well get to it then. We've wasted enough time here"  
Gibbs walked away, leaving Kate and Tony to absorb this information. "Great," Tony murmured. "There's a severe lack of caffeine around here."

The two agents helped McGee load the truck up with the evidence and equipment.  
"So, um, where exactly have you two been?" McGee dared to ask the question, though not too sure he wanted to know the answer.  
"Mind your own business Probie," Tony answered in a neutral tone that was neither angry nor nice.  
Kat sighed. "How bad is he McGee"  
"He's more irritated than a toddler in a church service," he replied.  
"Than a giraffe with a sore throat?" Tony supplied.  
"Than a fat man banned from the bakery," McGee smiled.  
"Than Gibbs banned from Starbucks!" Tony grinned and they both laughed.  
"Guys this really isn't helping," Kate announced impatiently.  
"Relax Kate, he's in no worse a mood than any other day"  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better"  
They all clambered into their vehicles and headed back to NCIS for the second time that Sunday.

A few hours later, Kate and Tony were sat at their desks filling out paperwork. They had nothing much else to do until Abby finished her tests and Ducky finished the autopsy. Gibbs hadn't mentioned anything about the matter on all of their minds. Kate was thankful in that maybe he'd never mention it. Maybe he'd just pretend nothing ever happened. Nothing did happen for crying out loud! They hadn't done anything wrong. In Gibbs' eyes though, they'd broken rule 12 – never date a co-worker. The longer he didn't bring it up, the longer they couldn't set the record straight and explain what really happened. But Kate wasn't about to bring the matter up if Gibbs didn't first.

Suddenly the elevator doors dinged open and Gibbs stepped out holding a coffee cup.  
"You two. Interrogation one. Now." He said as he walked past them.  
Kate and Tony exchanged nervous glances.  
"At least he has coffee," Tony gulped. 


	19. Interrogation

_Well here's the second last chapter! I'll try post the last chapter soon. As soon as I'm done writing it… _

Kate and Tony sat opposite Gibbs at the large interrogation table. There was a moment of silence and Kate wondered if Gibbs was using an interrogation technique n them or if he just didn't know what to say. She certainly didn't know what to say.

"Why are we here, Boss? We're agents, not suspects," Tony asked, although they all knew why they were there.

"This is ridiculous Gibbs," Kate suddenly said. "Nothing happened between me and DiNozzo."

"Kate, you shouldn't have to explain," Tony was giving Gibbs a death stare of his own. "We did nothing wrong and we broke no rules. What we do on our days off is entirely our business."

Kate turned to Tony. "I wasn't going to tell him anything he didn't need to know Tony, but if it makes this whole situation disappear then I'll tell him everything." She turned back to Gibbs. "Tony was helping me out. I was having some… problems at home and DiNozzo was being a friend. There are no rules that say fellow agents can't be friends now are there?"

"Gibbs, you're not going to fire either of us," Tony cut in. "So let us out of here so we can get back to catching actual criminals."

"Tony talking to Gibbs like that isn't going to help us," Kate groaned.

"Would you just let me handle this?" Tony turned to her.

"That is just so typical of you Tony. Thinking you can solve everything for everyone. Newsflash DiNozzo! You can't!" she yelled.

"Katie –"

"Don't call me that!" she fumed. "Face it DiNozzo, you have no power in this situation…"

As Kate and Tony continued arguing, Gibbs watched them across the table with an amused twinkle in his eye. He was struggling not to smile at the spectacle in front of him. Whereas it was obvious nothing happened between them as he had first thought, it was also more obvious that it was coming. Anyone could see that the two were perfect for each other and that someday the inevitable would occur. They just hadn't realized it yet.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

_Or perhaps they had_, he thought. He glanced at his watch. They'd been in there twenty minutes and he hadn't even said a word yet. He had seen their reaction to the situation and it was exactly what he hoped and expected of them. They were worried for their jobs, they were slightly scared of him, and yet they stuck firm to what they believed was right or wrong. They stayed true to themselves. Gibbs thought again of how he couldn't afford to lose either of them. And therefore he couldn't stand in between them, no matter what rule 12 said.

"Agent Todd, Agent DiNozzo," Gibbs said to gain their attention.

They looked at him as though they'd forgotten he was there.

"Sorry Boss."

"Sorry Gibbs."

He stood with his now-empty coffee cup. "Can I speak now?" he asked sarcastically.

Both agents nodded.

"Well I guess congratulations aren't in order seeing as you made it quite clear nothing happened between you. I suppose I also don't need to remind you to keep it out of the office or to remind you that some rules are meant to be broken," he paused. _I'll save that for a few days time, _he thought. He looked at the shocked and confused expressions on their faces. "For now I only need to remind you that we have a case to solve and work to do," he said before walking out of the interrogation room for more coffee.

_Last chapter coming soon… While you're waiting, why not review? D_


	20. Crazy

Four days later the case was solved and all that was left to do was dull paperwork. As per usual, Kate finished all hers by late afternoon and Gibbs had let her go home. As she packed her things up she looked across at Tony. As per usual, he had become bored and got distracted a million times that day and so he still had a couple of hours left.

His left knee was bouncing up and down and his pen was scribbling away. He was trying to finish quickly now that it was nearing evening. _He's probably got another bimbo lined up for tonight_, she thought bitterly. She had admitted to both Abby and herself that she definitely had a thing for Tony a few days ago.

FLASHBACK

"_C'mon Kate! You're killing me here! You took Tony to meet your family, you pretended to be his girlfriend, you shared a bed with him for the night… and yet you still deny any feelings you have for him! You've got it bad, girl! I've seen the way you two look at each other and act around each other. When are you going to learn that I know everything and am always right?"_

_Abby was bouncing around on Kate's couch eating m&ms and drinking Caf-Pow – a deadly combination in Kate's opinion._

"_Abby –"_

"_No, Kate. Admitting it is the first, most crucial step."_

"_This sounds like an AA meeting."_

"_Kate…" Abby said in a warning tone._

"_OK, OK," she sighed and averted her eyes to the floor. "I… I…" she sighed. "I need some more Caf-Pow."_

_Abby then whacked Kate upside the head just like Gibbs would Tony._

"_Ow! Abby!"_

_She smiled devilishly. "It always works with Gibbs," she shrugged. "Besides I've always wanted to do th –" _

"_I like Tony," Kate blurted._

"_Hey it does work!" Abby exclaimed._

"_I like him more than a colleague, more then a friend, more than a brother. If I was feeling really crazy, which I am, I might go so far as to say I'm falling in love with him," she stopped and closed her eyes. That had felt good. It was all out of her system. She opened her eyes and looked at Abby._

"_M&M?" she offered. _

END FLASHBACK

Now Kate sat in her apartment watching Crossing Jordan with a bowl of ice-cream. She suddenly realized how depressing her life was at that moment and laughed out loud. She was all alone on a Friday night watching crime shows she could solve in the first ten minutes, she was eating ice-cream for dinner, she couldn't remember the last time she went on a date and she was quite possibly falling in love with Anthony DiNozzo.

She stopped laughing and groaned. It really was depressing. Looking down, she noticed she'd spilt ice-cream on her pants. _God, Todd, you really are pathetic,_ she thought as she went to change into her pyjamas.

Meanwhile, back at NCIS, Tony finally finished his paperwork after rushing like crazy to get it done. He said goodbye to Gibbs and McGee and jumped into his car. Several hours ago he'd decided on what he was going to do that particular evening. He drove up the freeway and took the exit to Kate's as he remembered what happened that afternoon.

FLASHBACK

_Kate and Abby had gone to lunch and Gibbs was in a meeting with the director. McGee was sitting at his desk playing with his computer and Tony was B-O-R-E-D! He was sick of scabby paperwork and had resorted to throwing paperclips into a coffee mug. If Kate was there he would have aimed them at her instead – he loved the reaction he got. Suddenly the phone on her desk rang and Tony immediately moved to answer it. This earned him an exasperated look from McGee who knew Kate wouldn't appreciate him answering her calls. So Tony flicked the remaining paperclip in his hand at McGee and answered the phone._

"_Katie's desk," he answered._

"_I haven't heard anyone call her that since we were kids. You must be the only one who can get away with it, hey Tony?"_

_He grinned. "Yeah I guess you could say that. How are you Deborah?"_

_McGee stopped typing and gave Tony a quizzical look. He gestured at him to mind his own business._

"_Put it this way," Deborah was saying, "Ray's going on a golfing weekend, the twins have the flu and, well, Frank and Marie still live across the street."_

_Tony let out a chuckle._

"_So Kate's not around then?" she asked._

"_Nah I'm afraid she's gone to lunch. Anything I can help with?"_

"_Oh I just found a sweater of hers that she left here, that's all. I'm not keeping you from any important secret agent business, am I?"_

"_No, no, it's quite boring here at the moment. Did I mention Kate's out to lunch?"_

"_That's sweet. You two really do make a great couple, you know. You can tell just by watching you that you're perfect for each other. She's really crazy about you Tony."_

_Tony felt his stomach do a flip. "Yeah, well I'm crazy about her too," he said softly. He heard Gibbs' words in his mind – "The secret to a good bluff is not to bluff."_

"_Well I'll let you get back to it – Ally don't run indoors! – Tell Kate I called – Michael get off of there! – Sorry, I have to go, the kids just got home from school. I'll see you later Tony."_

"_Bye Deb, and tell the kids I said hi," he said before hanging up._

_Tony made his way back to his desk with a smile spread across his lips. He looked over at McGee, whose face read "What the hell!"_

"_Problem, Probie?"_

"_Wha – who – how… no," he sighed and turned his attention back to the screen. _

Tony drove through the dark streets toward Kate's apartment. He remembered Kate saying something about not being good enough for the play in high school (OK so he overheard her mention it to Abby when he was eavesdropping on them once, but that's not the point). They'd been pretending, acting, _bluffing_, and they'd convinced Deborah they were a couple. Deborah said it was obvious Kate was crazy about him. _The secret to a good bluff is not to bluff._

He hoped he was right because, if he wasn't, he was about to make a complete fool of himself.

_OK so this isn't the last chapter. This is the second last chapter. It just turned out longer than I expected. The real last, last chapter will be up in a couple days. Bye y'all! Review! _


	21. The End Neapolitan Kisses

There was a knock on Kate's door and she looked up from the TV, startled.

"Dammit," she cursed. She grabbed her gun instinctively and moved toward the door, where she looked through the peep-hole. _Tony!_ Confused, she opened the door slowly.

"Kate," he stated. He couldn't help his eyes wander up and down her body. She noticed and suddenly panicked, remembering she had just changed into her pink, silky nightgown. She groaned inwardly as she tried to hide the blush that crept to her cheeks. She clicked her fingers at him.

"Hello, Earth to DiNozzo. I'm up here!"

His eyes darted back up to hers and his mouth opened to say something, but no sound came out. Tony DiNozzo, speechless? What was the world coming to?

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Can I come inside Katie?"

Normally she would have yelled at him for calling her Katie, but her mind was racing with so many thoughts that she simply stood aside and watched him walk past her into the lounge room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him again.

"That's a good question," he said. "One I'm not quite sure I know the answer to yet."

Kate sat down on her couch and covered herself with a blanket to avoid Tony's wandering eyes.

"Well, let me know when you work it out," she said as she averted her eyes to the television screen. She wasn't really watching it. Her mind was still racing with questions. _Why is he here? Why does he look nervous? Why is he still staring at you? Why haven't you kicked him out yet? Why does he have to look so good all the time? Why does he always have to smell so good?_

"OK," Tony said and sat down next to her on the couch. He spied the ice-cream on the coffee table and picked it up. He took Kate's spoon and shoveled a big spoonful into his mouth. He swallowed it and grinned at Kate. Her eyebrows rose in exclamation as though she couldn't believe he had the nerve.

Her mouth was slightly agape. He swallowed hard as he stared at that mouth. Those soft lips that he could almost feel if he imagined hard enough. A sense of longing came over him as he continued to stare at her perfect mouth and slowly move toward it.

_What's he- Oh My God! _Kate suddenly realized that Tony was about to kiss her and her heart started pumping as though she were running a marathon. So many emotions flew through her and she tried to hang on to them. She didn't quite know what she was feeling. Scared? Yes, there was that. She knew this moment would change everything and change was a scary thing. Longing? Yep, she knew she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him, full stop. Happiness? Yes, yes, oh God, yes!

Their lips met and something bolted through both of them. This kiss was two years in the making and, boy, did it notice! It started soft and sincere but grew more and more passionate by the second. Tony's arms held Kate around the waist as she looped her hands around his neck.

When they finally broke the kiss they grinned at each other.

"I think I worked out what I'm doing here," Tony beamed at her before pushing her backward onto the couch and giving her another delicious Neapolitan kiss.

_**THE END**_

… _For now. (I may do a sequel later down the track)_

_Well thank you for reading! It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed! Thanks to all those who have continued reviewing after every chapter and who have patiently awaited new chapters while I slowly, slowly, wrote them. D A special thank you to the following people for your support and encouragement (God this sounds like an awards ceremony or something! In bimbo-type voice And I'd like to thank my mum and Jesus, Oh my God I totally promised myself I wasn't gonna cry!… OK I'll stop) _

_Thanks:_

_Tate4ever_

_Autopsy Gremlin_

_Cinderella2122_

_Iceicekatie_

_CSIMel_

_Stephanie519_

_AliasCSINYFriendsER_

_TV-LUVIN-HOTTIE_

_Arodluverus2001_

_And to everyone else who reviewed! _

_Bye byes! TATE WILL NOT DIE!_


	22. Author's Note

_**Sorry for those of you who thought this was an update… I just wanted to repost this and ask if I should do a sequel or not. I really had fun writing this fic… but I don't have any good ideas for a storyline for a sequel. So just let me know if you have any ideas!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Rach.**_


End file.
